battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninjaman165/Nothing nothing, and a whole lotta nothing.
On a rather quiet and sunny day in the Realm of the Ninja, the ninjas themselves were currently sitting at a table atop of the highest balcony of the kingdom. They had been there for over an hour now... Just sitting, and doing... Not a whole lot, actually. There was occasional bouts of conversation, of course, but overall... It was literally just them sitting at a table, doing absolutely nothing at all. "......Has anyone else noticed that we're pretty much NEVER in our armor anymore?" Daeva suddenly asked. Evron snorted. "Well, that's what happens when we basically have an ape writing for us all the time." "Be careful, though, because we used to fight NONSTOP, remember? Just so whoever is out the could get their sick kicks." Dante shuddered. "It's almost like we're just some absurdly overpowered plot devices, or something." "It doesn't help that we always have to fight these ridiculous demon god, cyborg... Things, because someone ''decided to give us everything, plus TWO kitchen sinks." Ubel pointed out, sighing deeply. They all agreed on that front. "By the way, who in Yakuza's name decided it'd be a good idea to have not one, but TWO weird chicks who both possess as much power as us, living in the kingdom with us?" Evron demanded. "I mean really, one of them wears a damn shark mask like it's her actual, damn face for Yakuza's sake!" "You got me on that one." Dante answered. "All I know is, is that I keep seeing these same three numbers popping up in my dreams every night." "What numbers?" Daeva asked. "165? Whatever that means?" "Those have to be the stupidest set of numbers I've ever heard." Evron scoffed. "Even dumber than the guy who put on steroids, plus MORE steroids?" Ubel offered. "Not that dumb." "Oh well, it looks like whoever, or whatever is out there will just have to deal with it. We ''are ''ninjas, after all." Dante stated. He turned to stare towards the entrance of the balcony, and furrowed his brow. "What? It's our day off." He spat. Evron reached into his jacket pocket, took out a a ruby-embossed, cuban cigar, and began puffing on it. "Yeah, so why don't you assholes scram and leave us to our... Whatever we do when we're not working. I dunno, that's never been written for us before. Dante blinked once, then twice, and gazed at his siblings with a bewildered look. "You guys hear that?" "Uhhh, hear what?" Ubel asked, whilst sipping on a glass of whiskey. "THAT, that... Noise, it-it almost sounded like..." Dante's shoulders sunk, his eyes darkened in fear. "Like what, bro? Is everything alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Daeva said, clenching Dante's hand. The ninja Prime was silent for a moment, trying desperately to figure out if what he heard was actually true. After awhile, Dante finally just sighed and said, "It's nothing, nevermind." Ubel sipped on his drink some more, "You sure? Because we can always-" "It's ''nothing, ''Ubel, really. I'm fine, alright?" Evron leaned back in his chair, still puffing on the incredible cigar that was magically placed inside of his jacket. "Pfft, you ''are ''losing it, and we're not even at that part of the story yet." He mused. Dante rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up." With that, the ninjas went back to doing what they had been doing beforehand... Which was nothing... Absolutely nothing at all. Just sitting at a table, aaand... That's it. Not much else to it. 'End'''. Category:Blog posts